


this is not the end

by luoup (ravenic)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 3 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/luoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha is gone, fighting Cinder at the top of the tower while Beacon burns around them, and Jaune is alone.</p><p>But he won’t leave Pyrrha to die.  Neither will Ren and Nora.  JNPR is stronger than that.  They will make it out of this together.</p><p> </p><p>((aka I did not like how RWBY Volume 3 ended (did anybody?), so I fixed it.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I MADE IT BETTER
> 
> +++ NOW FEATURING 83% MORE REN AND NORA
> 
> also team sssn because where did they go

Jaune had thought his heart was going to burst when Pyrrha kissed him, and then he had thought it was going to shatter when she shoved him into the rocket locker. Now, though, it was only racing furiously, battering at his ribs as he staggered through Vale, trying to find someone, anyone to help him.

 _Jaune Arc, Failure At Life, at it again,_ the bitter thoughts ran through his head. _Can’t help Pyrrha, can’t save her. You’re so in the way that she had to literally get rid of you before she could fight. You’re useless._  


He knew – he _knew,_ that no matter how strong Pyrrha was (and god, she was strong), she couldn’t beat the woman on the tower. Pyrrha was brave and powerful, but Cinder Fall was made of fire and she was going to burn Pyrrha up. Jaune had to do something. He had to help.  


But he couldn’t do it alone. He had to help Pyrrha, but if he went charging up there he would get himself killed in an instant, and probably distract Pyrrha and get in the way before he did. To help Pyrrha, Jaune needed help himself.  


A flash of movement had him tensing, aching muscles locking up in anticipation of another fight. But an instant later, two figures moved into the open, and Jaune could breathe again (only a little. Pyrrha was still on the tower, and until she was safe, his lungs would not relax).  


Nora’s armor was battered, one side ripped away and the shirt beneath stained red. Her legs were covered in scratches, her right glove was missing, and her face was caked with soot. Her eyes were still lit with her standard energetic fire, but it was clear that the fight was dragging on her. Ren’s coat sleeves were ripped, and he was leaning over, tilted slightly to the right, breath uneven. His ponytail was coming undone, strands of black and pink drifting around his face. They both looked terrible, but there was no one else in the entire world he would have rather seen right then (except maybe Pyrrha. He just wanted his team safe and together. He just wanted the last twenty-four hours to be erased. He just wanted this to be over).  


Nora’s face lit up when she saw Jaune, but it darkened just as quickly. “… Where’s Pyrrha?” she asked, moving hesitantly towards him.  


_How do I even explain this? “Oh yes, Pyrrha was supposed to get some kind of superpowers from a girl in a glass box but then this lady showed up who I think I saw in the tournament or something? Anyway, she had like fire power or something, and she killed Box Girl and started fighting us, but Professor Ozpin made us run away and kept fighting her and then I think the fire lady won or something because she showed up and Ozpin didn’t, and then Pyrrha kissed me and then she put me into a rocket locker and now she’s on top of the tower fighting Fire Lady and I think she’s going to die if we don’t get to her soon.” Yes, that would work perfectly. “She… we…”_  


Ren’s face was tense. “What happened?”  


Jaune opened his mouth, and then shook his head hard. “There’s no time. We have to get to the top of the tower right now.”  


They stared at him for a moment, and then Nora broke into a smile that was almost completely sincere. “I can do that!”  


Getting Magnhild to rocket-launch all three of them to the top of the tower wasn’t exactly an easy feat, but Nora was confident – or at least good at faking it – and they made it back across the battlefields of the town and up the side of the tower in minutes. None of them were prepared for the sight that greeted them when they reached the top.  


Pyrrha on her knees, an arrow through one heel, Miló and Akoúo gone. Cinder standing over her, glowing as if she was filled with flames, bow in her hands and arrow drawn.  


In a single instant, a number of things happened. The arrow released. Jaune felt his heart stop. Nora cried out. Ren reached out a hand. Pyrrha closed her eyes.  


The arrow never hit its mark. Instead, it struck a glowing pink dome and shattered into charred shards.  


Jaune’s heart thudded hard in his chest. Nora didn’t make a sound, staring with her mouth hanging open. Pyrrha opened her eyes. Ren dropped his hand, letting the Aura shield fade.  


Cinder turned on them, her eyes burning, and Nora grabbed Jaune’s arm hard enough to make him wince. “Get Pyrrha out of here,” she whispered hurriedly, shifting her grip on Magnhild. Ren echoed her movements, drawing StormFlower from the tatters of his sleeves.  


“But –”  


“Go,” Ren said, his eyes not leaving Cinder.  


“We can handle this,” Nora said, smiling brightly. She seemed determined to have Jaune not notice the blood on her skirt, or the way Ren was keeping his weight off of his right ankle, or how Nora’s arms were red and raw from clawmarks and skid burns, or Ren’s uneven breathing.  


Ren glanced away from Cinder for just a moment, meeting Jaune’s eyes with his steel-hardened rose ones. “Get her to the evacuation ships,” he said, shifting his attention back to Cinder. “We’ll keep her from following you.”  


Jaune’s heart felt like it might be breaking again. When he had wanted to get Pyrrha back, it hadn’t been at the cost of his other two teammates. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised. “Don’t do anything dumb while I’m gone.”  


“You got it, boss!” Nora chirped. Her salute was wobbly and left a smear of red on her forehead.  


Time was up. Cinder drew her bow again, three arrows on the string, but JNR dodged them with ease. “Go!” Nora shouted, and Jaune grabbed Pyrrha, struggling with the girl’s weight and height but desperate enough to not slow down, and ran. He couldn’t fly, not like Nora, or even fall gracefully, like Ren and Pyrrha. Jaune was just Jaune, and so he took to the stairs, dragging Pyrrha’s dead weight (no, not dead weight, he could hear her shallow breathing as he tried to move faster, she was not dead weight) along with him.  


Explosions and crashing sounds echoed down the stairs as Jaune and Pyrrha stumbled and staggered their way along. A distant roaring sound almost made Jaune turn around and run straight back to the other half of his team (they hardly stood a chance against Cinder, Cinder who had – beaten Ozpin? Please no; please, please no, if anything else showed up he was going to be down two teammates, not just one), but Pyrrha made a sound beside him and he forced his legs to keep moving down the stairs, and not turn around and run right back up. _Get Pyrrha somewhere safe – well, somewhere relatively safe, safer than here, and then go back for them. You’re their leader. You have to go back for them._  


It felt like it took a hundred years to carry Pyrrha down the far-too-many-flights of stairs and all the way across the town to where the emergency base had been set up and the evacuation ships were stationed. She had fallen unconscious before they had reached the base of the tower, and every moment was pure fear and worry, but she was breathing. It was shallow, but real, and that movement against his back would have to be good enough for now.  


He staggered into the makeshift hospital area, barely taking in Yang’s motionless form, Blake crumpled beside her. He vaguely recognized the team that JNPR had fought in the first round of the tournament, BRNZ – had it really only been three days ago? – before suddenly his vision was filled with red and he flinched back before recognizing Ruby.  


“Jaune! Oh my god, Pyrrha! Is she okay? What happened?”  


Jaune interrupted her before she could barrage him with more questions. “Pyrrha was fighting Cinder. Please, help me find someone – Ren and Nora are still out there.”  


Ruby looked frozen for a minute, then snapped back. “Yes! I mean, there isn’t much, but we’re trying, and everyone’s being evacuated as fast as possible.” She led him, still carrying Pyrrha’s heavy weight, down a sort-of corridor until they found a tall woman with heavy dark hair and bloodstains on her sleeves. “Mirai? This is Jaune and Pyrrha. She’s hurt.”  


The woman turned towards them, and Jaune almost took a step back. Her eyes were golden, and that combined with the hair made her look just enough like Cinder that he wanted to run, just a little.  


“Jaune, this is Mirai. She’s a huntress, but she had some medical training in Haven and is acting as a doctor while we try to evacuate. She…” Ruby suddenly hesitated. “She’s helping Yang and Blake.”  


Oh. Right. JNPR wasn’t the only team suffering. _At least Ruby has her whole team here,_ part of him thought bitterly, _at least she knows they’re safe._  


No. This was not the time. Ruby trusted this doctor, so Jaune would trust her too. Trust her enough to leave Pyrrha here while he went back to get Ren and Nora, and hope that they wouldn’t need her attention too.  


Mirai came closer, and Jaune realized that although from a distance she did slightly resemble Cinder, up close he could see that her eyes were like honey, not burning embers like Cinder’s. Cinder’s hair was black like char, but Mirai’s was inky, glossy like feathers. She didn’t move like Cinder either, no predatory prowl in her steps. She moved like – well, like someone who had things under control. Someone who could be trusted to take care of his teammate. _Okay. Okay._  


“Alright, I need you to tell me this young woman’s name and what her injuries are, as best you know,” Mirai said, and part of Jaune relaxed, just a little. Someone else was in charge. Things were going to be okay.  


“Her name’s Pyrrha Nikos. She’s my teammate. She… we were fighting, and she went against a really strong woman all alone. Her ankle’s hurt, and I don’t know what else happened. She’s been unconscious for a while.” Now that Pyrrha was relatively safe, Jaune was suddenly itching to leave. Pyrrha was safe now – but Ren and Nora weren’t. Cinder had almost killed Pyrrha, and although Ren and Nora were on the better side of a two-to-one fight, he didn’t want to leave them up there any longer than he had to.  


Mirai was already leaning over Pyrrha, pulling out bandages and ointments and barking orders to the few students who weren’t injured and seemed to be playing the role of her assistants. She would take care of Pyrrha. She would fix her. She had to.  


But Jaune couldn’t stay here. He forced himself to turn away from Pyrrha and almost stepped on Ruby, who had practically climbed onto his back she was so close. “Wh – where are you going, Jaune?” she asked, and he pretended not to notice the quiver in her voice.  


“Ren and Nora are still out there. I have to go help them.”  


Her eyes widened. “Alone? Jaune, you can’t! I – let me –”  


“No!” Jaune snapped. He backed down immediately when Ruby flinched. “No. Your team is here. They need you. And my team needs me.”  


“Maybe they do, but you’re not going to be able to do much alone,” came a voice, and both Jaune and Ruby spun around.  


Sun grinned at them. Despite being covered in dust and mud and looking more than a little battered, he still had some of his usual energy and it was just close enough to “normal” that Jaune felt himself relax, just a little. “Ruby, stay here. Your team needs you, and we need to make sure no Grimm get anywhere near this place.”  


Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. “Good luck,” she murmured, taking one of Jaune’s hands and one of Sun’s and squeezing them tightly. Then she turned and ran off, Crescent Rose unfolding like a bloody-thorned flower at her side.  


Once she was gone, Sun turned his cloudy gray-brown eyes on Jaune. “We’re coming with you.” Before Jaune could say anything, he was calling out to a boy with blue hair standing near by. “Neptune! Go get Sage and Scarlet! We’ve got ourselves a mission!”  


Jaune wanted to refuse. Really, he did. He could go get his own darn team by his own darn self. He was fine.  


But. But he was tired, and his shoulders hurt, and he might have strained something in his knee on the way down the tower stairs, and right now some backup was sounding really, really nice. Jaune was worn out and anxious and half of his team was in serious danger, and Sun looked strong and confident and had his whole team together and functional with minimal levels of damage, and maybe he wouldn’t say no, just this time. JNPR was going to need all the help it could get against Cinder.  


“What’s going on?” Neptune asked, coming to stand beside Sun. Scarlet was just behind him, and Sage towered over all three. Jaune’s chest hurt, looking at them. He wanted his team back, together, safe and sound.  


“Jaune got Pyrrha, but Ren and Nora stayed behind to fight Cinder. We’re picking them up,” Sun explained.  


“We were at the tower,” Jaune explained. “Pyrrha’s opponent was really strong. I… I’m kind of worried about them.”  


“Well, what are we waiting for, then?” said Scarlet, checking the bullets in Starcatcher. “Let’s go!”  


Team SSSN was fast, running through the abandoned, ruined streets of Beacon; Jaune felt like he was barely keeping up, but the faster they got there the better. The group encountered few Grimm, although at one point Jaune could distinctly hear the rattle of a familiar Gatling gun a few streets over. Any monsters that did find them were quickly dealt with by Scarlet’s Starcatcher or Sun's Ryui Bang and Jingu Bang, and they kept moving with barely a pause.  


At last they reached the tower. Sun seemed ready to climb straight up the side, but a brief argument with Neptune ended with his agreeing to stay with the rest of the group, who were not capable of climbing tall vertical walls. Splitting up was not likely to be a good idea.  


Jaune wasn’t sure what he should expect to see at the top of the tower. As they climbed, he could still hear the sounds of fighting, so at least one of his two missing teammates was still alive. _No – don’t think like that. They’re both fine. They have to be._  


He sure as hell wasn’t expecting the dragon.  


Presumably, on a normal day Nora would be clobbering it. But nothing about today was normal; if one was being positive they would say that she was holding up, but that would be a bit of an exaggeration at best. Magnhild was firing as hard as ever, and Nora still flew like she had wings, but she was slower, more tired, and it was showing. On a normal day, Nora might have been a formidable opponent to the draconic Grimm, but today, she was just an irritation.  


Cinder was strong, and Ren would have been hard-pressed to beat her when he had Nora at his side. But with her combating the dragon, he was against the fire-wielder on his own, and it wasn’t going well. The only reason he wasn’t ashes was his ability to form solid physical Aura – the shields were all that stood between him and scorching flames. The tower stones were cracked and blackened, and Ren himself was more than a little singed, but he wasn’t dead. Yet.  


Sun and Scarlet took off towards Nora and the dragon, while Neptune followed Sage in attacking Cinder. They had all agreed on the way to the tower that even if there were more of them, trying to defeat Cinder was not an option – especially true now that the dragon had showed up (seriously, what the hell? Where had the thing even come from?). They were there to get Ren and Nora and get the hell out.  


Scarlet fired Starcatcher at the dragon from a spot behind a crumbled pillar, and Sun – Sun was _on the dragon?_ Jaune could hear Ryui Bang and Jingu Bang’s shots ringing against the monster’s skin, and it roared, twisting in the air. Maybe they were actually affecting it. Jaune could only hope so.  


“Nora!” he shouted. Regardless of whether or not Sun and Neptune were doing well against the dragon, they couldn’t stay here. They had to get out, the sooner the better.  


At the sound of her name, the Valkyrie looked up from where she was leaning heavily on Magnhild. Her face was covered in dust and blood, but even from a distance Jaune could see her light up, just a little, at the sight of him. His teammate took exactly one step towards him before staggering and nearly falling on her face.  


Dodging flames, bullets, and flying stones, Jaune ran across the tower’s roof to her. “Nora! What happened?”  


She leaned on him enough to worry, but still stood on her own feet, although with both Jaune’s and Magnhild’s help. “Turns out Fire Lady has a pet,” she panted as they shuffled back across the tower, Jaune using the shield portion of Crocea Mors to block the debris flung at them.  


“We gotta get out of here,” Nora mumbled. Blood trickled down her chin from split lips. “She’s way too strong, and the lizard’s not helping.”  


“We are,” Jaune reassured her, trying to sound at least a little in-control. “Sun’s team is backup, we’re getting out right now.”  


Nora’s head drooped, jerking back up a moment later. Her eyes were way too unfocused for a huntress in the middle of a fight. “Ren…” she whispered, eyes seeking but not really seeing.  


“He’s fine,” Jaune assured her, searching for his third teammate as he spoke. The tower was alight in fire and explosions, but he thought he could see that green coat flashing through the smoke.  


They were almost back to the other side when Nora suddenly yanked back, dragging Jaune to a stop. “Wait, wait,” she cried, “look!” One bloodied hand pointed to the side, where the shattered pieces of a far-too-familiar red and gold weapon lay on the scorched stone.  


Jaune swallowed through the tightness in his throat. _She’s fine. She’s safe now._ “Nora, I –”  


She gave him a little shove, leaning more on Magnhild. “Go get Miló,” she said, and her smile was a lot more real for just a moment. “Pyrrha will be so happy to see it!”  
Jaune ran to his teammate’s broken weapon, gathering the fragments in his arms as fast as he could. Miló was in pieces, but hopefully someone would be able to fix it. Its wielder would live, and so would it.  


“Jaune!” He snapped his head up at the shout. Neptune emerged from the smoke with a barely-conscious Ren dragging at his side. “We gotta get out of here!”  


Jaune agreed wholeheartedly. Holding Miló tighter in one hand, he ran back to Nora, nearly lifting her off her feet in his hurry to _get out get out get out._ Neptune was right behind them, Ren with him, and Sage was close by, keeping an eye out for Cinder. The dragon Grimm roared again, but Neptune and Scarlet were already gone, running towards the others.  


As Jaune started the stumble down the stairs, this time with a different teammate at his side, (although maybe just as wounded as the first), he caught a moment’s glimpse of Cinder, striding across the tower with flames burning across her face. But then she had to dodge Sun’s bullets, and Sage shattered what seemed to be half the parapets in a destructive shower towards her, and then they were gone, the stones piling up behind them and making it difficult for woman or dragon to follow.  


Sun led the way, feeling each step for fragility before encouraging the rest along. When it had become clear that Nora’s legs couldn’t handle stairs at all, Jaune had gotten her onto his back (smaller than Pyrrha, shorter but more solid, like carrying a hound instead of a deer) and Scarlet, Shadow sheathed at his side, had taken Magnhild in the hand not carrying Starcatcher. That had been a moment for laughter, just a single second, as the redhead had almost fallen over with the unexpected weight of the warhammer and had had to readjust significantly in order to be able to both walk and carry the thing.  


Neptune was on Jaune’s heels, Ren on his back in a similar fashion to Nora. Jaune hadn’t gotten the chance to check on his other teammate, and he could only hope that the burns were not as bad as they looked. Sage had the back, Salvia so enormous that he had barely been able to fit it into the hallway, and Jaune couldn’t have felt safer, under the circumstances.  


They were much slower on the way back across Beacon. Jaune was exhausted, Nora heavy on his back and each step dragging at his last scraps of strength, but he had motivation. He had gotten Pyrrha back. Now he just had to make it with Nora and Ren, and JNPR would be safe. This nightmare would be over. They were all hurt, but they could heal. He just needed his team to be safe.  


A pair of beowolves rounded the corner in front of them, but before Jaune could even think of how to fight with a semiconscious Nora on his back, a single shot from Ryui Bang and another from Jingu Bang took them down, and the hardest part was maneuvering around the huge bodies in the narrow street. An ursa roared from behind them, but by the time the group had turned around, fumbling to raise and aim weapons, the Grimm had become two separate halves, already turning into dust, and Sage was balancing Salvia back on his pauldron, ready to continue walking.  


At last, they made it. Jaune had known he was tired, more than a little battered, but when he saw the safe(r) area, his knees nearly gave out beneath him. Nora felt the jolt, apparently, because she fumbled one of her hands out and patted him haphazardly on his breastplate, mumbling unintelligible words into his neck.  


He caught sight of Weiss, her dress – er, battle skirt – stained and torn but her back still strong and straight, and she smiled at him, relief on her face. Ruby must have told her that Ren and Nora were still out fighting and that he was going to get them back.  


He didn’t have time to say anything before the same doctor as before, Mirai, was there, helping Jaune and Neptune get Nora and Ren to the makeshift beds in the kind-of hospital. Too many of those beds were full, but beside Pyrrha there were two empty, side by side, and Jaune helped Nora lie down on one, Neptune settling Ren in the other.  


There was a flurry of activity as Mirai and her assorted assistants (probably just anyone with any kind of medical experience) examined Nora and Ren, doing what they could to stop bleeding, stabilize bones, and bandage burns. Jaune tried to wave away a girl with a blouse spattered in what looked like blood and tiny antlers poking out of her cloud of hair, but she smacked his hand lightly and didn’t shift from her stance kneeling before him.  


Oh. Jaune hadn’t even noticed – somehow, he had ended up slumped on the floor at the end of Nora’s bed. He tried to stand, but abruptly realized he couldn’t. The exhaustion had finally set in, hard and heavy. His battered armor felt like ten Leviathans were sitting on him. Every muscle felt like it was dissolving, tearing apart into dust.  


The Faunus girl was talking, her pale voice carrying to Jaune’s ringing ears even through the racket in the medical tent. “–ust hold still, you’re not bleeding but I need to make sure you haven’t got any internal damage.” She ran her hands over his limbs, probing at the tears in his sweatshirt, unbuckling his armor to check his chest and helping him to lean forward so she could look at his back.  


Jaune struggled to remember how to talk. His brain felt slow, and vision and sound was echoey and shifting. “… my team. There’s… three. I – are they okay? They –”  


Something gold and white phased into his field of view, slowly resolving into the shape of Sun Wukong. He looked worried, but unhurt. “They’ll be okay,” he reassured, helping the deer girl start wrapping bandages around some of Jaune’s cuts. Jaune didn’t even feel them. “Not in great shape, but considering you all fought Cinder _and_ a dragon, I’d say you’re doing pretty good.”  


Another form suddenly materialized at Sun’s side. Her hat was gone and her clothes were in more disarray than Jaune had ever seen, but Coco Adel looked surprisingly good, all things considered. She knelt down, her purse shifting and making a clunking noise that betrayed its true purpose. “My team found this,” she said, her voice calm and controlled. “We thought you might like it back.”  


With that, she laid Akoúo̱, scratched and dusty but unbroken, on the ground. Without waiting to see his response, the upperclassman stood, favoring her left leg, and vanished again. Knowing Coco, it was probably right back out onto the front lines. CFVY was more experienced than most of the other student teams, and they would be needed. But in just a few seconds, she had brought Jaune’s mind out of its drifting daze and back into focus, or at least as much as it could in the current moment.  


Miló was broken, but weapons could be repaired. In the fighting and single-minded _just get out alive,_ Jaune had forgotten about Akoúo̱, but now it had returned as well. Pyrrha would recover, and she would have her weapons waiting for her when she did.  


_Pyrrha._  


Jaune sat up, trying to get his feet under him to stand. “I need –” his legs abruptly stopped functioning and he tipped forward, only to be caught by Sun and the girl. “No you don’t,” the pseudo-medic said, pressing him back. “What you need to do is stay down before you fall and hit your head and give us more injuries to treat. I don’t know if you’re just tired or if you’ve pulled or torn anything, and I don’t want to find out the hard way. You won’t be helping your team at all if you hurt yourself more.”  


“They’re okay,” Sun repeated. “Pyrrha’s got that heel wound and some other stuff, burns and cuts and things. Nora has an injury on her side and what’s probably a twisted ankle, and probably almost as much exhaustion as you. Ren’s Aura is totally depleted, and he’s cracked some ribs and has some burns. It’s nothing that can’t be healed, Jaune. They’re safe, and they’ll be okay.”  


The last bits of tension melted from Jaune’s body, leaving him limp on the floor as a deer Faunus he didn’t even know the name of fluttered her hands over his body. His team was right there, right behind him, and they were safe. They were hurt, but they could heal. Pyrrha’s heel, Nora’s side, Ren’s burns, Jaune’s own aching muscles – it could all heal. They were alive, and together. That was all he needed.  


Beacon had burned, and the world would never be the same again, but JNPR was alive. What was alive could heal, could recover. They could come back stronger and defeat Cinder, defeat the dragon, save the world. They were not alone. This was not a victory, but they hadn’t lost, either. They would come back, and they would win. Someday.  


For now, Jaune let the exhaustion take over at last. His team was safe. He could hear their breathing, memorized after so many months sharing a room. Three different sets, altered somewhat because of injuries, but still the same underneath. Alive, breathing, hearts beating. JNPR had made it through the fire, and they would recover.  


Together.

**Author's Note:**

> all done and fixed
> 
> what do you mean this isn't the actual ending of vol 3 of course it is
> 
> aka i am in denial and have replaced volume 3 with this because i am Upset.
> 
> dammit i sidelined ren without even meaning to. he's just so quiet, with so much going on he kind of drifted off, which is weird considering he's my favorite character in all of RWBY. he will get more attention in future fics i promise.
> 
> .
> 
> i've been writing this since volume 3 ended, and it would probably have taken even longer but i got mad and decided to post it even though i'm still not quite satisfied with the editing. oh well, it's done now and we can all happily pretend that volume 3 didn't happen and everybody is okay.
> 
> now that this is posted, i can turn my attention to the 10 other half-finished RWBY fics i have going on. expect lots of JNPR, CFVY, and probably more platonic renora than is really healthy.


End file.
